


【呈丘】七年之痒

by peach2



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach2/pseuds/peach2
Summary: 私设沙雕甜饼
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), 呈丘, 贺呈/丘哥
Kudos: 26





	【呈丘】七年之痒

七年之痒

丘戴着棒球帽和墨镜，穿着一身休闲装，拎着保温桶走进贺氏大楼的时候，前台姐姐笑眯眯地拦住了他。

“先生您好，请问有什么事情？”

丘半垂着头，在帽檐底下看了一眼眼前的姑娘，是个生面孔，像是新来的，便低声答道:“我找贺呈。”

姑娘面色未改，手也没有放下。

“请问您有预约吗？”

丘想了想，没有说话，打算摸出手机直接给贺呈打过去，一伸手却发现忘带了。

丘并不会为难一个新来的前台姑娘，快中午了，贺呈很快就会下来吃饭，于是他干脆退了一步，说道:“我在这等等吧。”

姑娘优雅地放下了手，依然微笑着:“不好意思先生，这里无关人员不能逗留。”

丘点了点头，压低帽檐:“好，我去外面等。”

丘是个十分低调的人，贺呈于私是他的恋人，于公却还是他的老板，所以在公共场合丘向来很注意分寸，从不逾距。

他懂枪，懂刀，懂战术招数，懂格斗技巧，但商业上的事情他还真是不太能上手，所以甚少到公司来，当然了，即便如此，公司的人都还是很知道他的地位，能隔着棒球帽和墨镜认出他，除了一些特殊情况，比如新来的这个前台。

他今天和贺天的那个做饭很棒的小男朋友学了一道汤，特意给贺呈送来。

也不是搞什么浪漫，只是那什么……前一天两个手下闲聊的时候他听了一耳朵，听了个词叫七年之痒，说是结婚太久两个人之间的爱情会变淡，七年是最容易出现危机的时间点。

丘低头算了算，自己和贺呈在一起刚好七年。

丘不爱说话，一般不和手下闲聊，但是这回却忍不住仔细听了起来。

“Alina，我给你讲，七年之痒真的蛮准的，我和我老公结婚结婚七年，他真的越来越冷淡了，最近出门都不牵我手了。”

嗯……贺呈和他平时也不牵手，这条没中。

“还有，他以前不管什么纪念日都要给我准备惊喜，结果今年他竟然把我们的恋爱纪念日给忘了！”

贺呈和他也不太过纪念日，要说的话还是他忘的次数多，也没中。

“以前我们早晚都要问安kiss，最近也没有了。”

哦他和贺呈在一起的时候也有来着，后来他自己觉得太黏糊，就不搞这个了。

“他以前出门回来都会给我带礼物，现在什么都不带！”

刚在一起的时候他和贺呈也会互相送礼物，后来实在没有什么可送的，他就不送了，倒是贺呈，出差回来还会带束花什么的。

“还有啊……”平时雷厉风行的手下有点脸红，压低了声音:“我们刚在一起的时候，恨不得一天做三次，现在三天都没一次！”

丘皱起了眉，他和贺呈一开始也是荒淫无度来着，现在床上运动也是少了很多，毕竟晚上过量运动之后第二天训练就有点使不上劲，于是在他的要求下次数慢慢减少了。

“还天天说自己和兄弟出去喝酒，大晚上不回家，哪有那么多兄弟嘛！”

丘轻轻抽了口气，他最近也和黎哥他们出去比较多，任务后更是必泡吧……

丘突然反应过来，这样算下来，岂不是贺呈会觉得是他到了七年之痒开始厌倦了吗？他并没有啊！但是现在贺呈的感受不就正和眼前滔滔不绝倾诉着的手下一毛一样吗？！

“哼！反正我想好了，人生啊，不能委屈自己，快乐最重要！他要是让我不爽了，我就离婚！拜拜就拜拜！下一个更乖！”

雾草？离婚？这就离婚吗？

怎么办？

丘突然感到了极大危机，他不知道他和贺呈的感情已经这么危险，他应该做点什么？他该去问问那个女孩子她老公怎样做才能挽回感情吗？

“Alina，你倒是给我个建议啊！”

“嗯……”

丘悄悄凑近，Alina一向靠谱。

“抱歉啊，我和我女朋友是发小，在一起十六年了，没遇见过你这种情况，给不了建议。”

然后这个女人带着满身的优越感下班去接女朋友烛光晚餐了。

艹！

丘在心里狠狠骂道。

没得到建议而苦着脸的姑娘突然接了一通电话，圆脸蛋上竟然浮起了笑容。

丘隐约听见了电话里的男人说了“老婆……亲手……你爱吃……”接着姑娘就挂了电话跟丘说再见了，看起来高兴得不得了。

丘拍了下大腿，对，做菜。

丘当然会做菜，出任务的时候什么没做过，但是说实话，他做东西只有一条底线——能吃，要说多美味那是不可能，更别提卖相，不过还好，贺天家那个小红毛做菜是一绝，恶补一下怎么也能做出一道拿得出手的。

丘提着保温桶，回想着手下的对话，越发觉得今天这汤必须要送到贺呈手里。

……

正午天气热得很，丘慢悠悠走到大楼外拐角处的一棵树下，借着阴凉休息，顺手点了支烟，等一支烟抽完，估摸着贺呈快要出来了，丘捻灭了烟头再次往大楼门口走去，然而还没到感应门前，身后就停了一辆商务迈巴赫，接着便从车里出来一个一身高定西装的少年。

丘分辨了一下，不认得，那些酒会宴会什么的贺呈一般不让他去，商业上的人他不太认得，不过只看一眼这小少爷的一身西装，也能估计出来必然是个有些家底的。

大概是合作伙伴吧，丘想了想，往旁边让了一步，打算让对方先走，不过很显然，对方也并没有把他放在眼里，少年身后跟着一个黑衣保镖，还有个管家打扮的，手里提着一个四层装的精致餐盒，看都不看丘一眼直接走进了大楼。

丘跟在后面，也默默进了楼。

“抱歉林先生，贺总吩咐过，您来了请去会客室休息。”

丘默默点头，前台姑娘果然尽职尽责。

受宠惯了的少年十分跋扈，对着前台翻了个白眼。

“去什么会客室！我今天带的是日料，一会不新鲜了你赔吗？”

前台姑娘不为所动，笑容优雅:“抱歉林先生，贺总也吩咐过，不习惯吃别人带的菜，您不必送餐来了。”

“你……你谁啊你，你说不吃就不吃？！”

少年脸上一红，有些气急败坏，接着一挥手，黑衣保镖走上前来，似乎要把前台推开。

前台姑娘并不躲，依然微笑着:“您这样我要叫保安了。”

眼见保镖的手要落到姑娘肩上了，丘忍不住一抬手，在保镖肘上一击，那保镖就惨叫一声捂着胳膊躲开了。

少年回头一看，吓了一跳，他个子矮，正好看见了丘藏在棒球帽底下的一双眼睛，眼神锐利如刀。

“你……你什么人！敢跟我的人动手！”

丘看了看眼前明显底气不足的少年，觉得自己跟他较真的话实在有点丢脸，就收敛了气场，只给了两个字:“送饭。”

少年闻言嗤笑一声:“你谁家的啊？我亲自来送饭贺总都不见我，你主子这么大脸，竟然使唤保镖来！”

说着还瞄了一眼丘手里的塑料壳保温桶，眼神更不屑了:“这种垃圾玩意儿也敢送？不怕人家把你打出去啊？”

丘还没说话，倒是前台姑娘，也许是感谢刚刚丘出手帮他，不想看他被这样奚落，拿起了保安铃。

“林先生，您再无理取闹我真的要叫保安了。”

少年依旧不依不饶:“你叫啊！我看你个小前台敢把我怎么着！”

丘十分不耐烦，甚至想要不要直接把这个撒泼的孩子拎出去，前台姑娘也忍不住要按铃，正吵闹时，身后突然传来一道熟悉的声音:“你们闹什么呢！”

丘轻轻松了口气，是贺天。

前台姑娘也舒了口气，放下了保安铃，跟贺天问好:“小少爷好。”

而一直飞扬跋扈的另一位小少爷却马上换了面孔，收敛了戾气，看着贺天走过来的时候甚至做出了无辜乖巧的模样。

“贺……”

“这不是林小少爷吗？”贺天打断了少年的寒暄，瞥了一眼便不再看他，话却还是对他说的:“又来烦我哥？不是说了让你死心吗，我哥看不上你这样的。”

少年涨红了脸，却敢怒不敢言，眼睛落到旁边的丘身上，仿佛突然找到了出气筒，指着丘对着贺天小声逼逼。

“贺二少也别说我，你看这，使唤保镖来给贺总送饭，你先让他主子死心才对。”

贺天顺着他的手一看，看见了隐藏在角落的丘，眼睛突然亮了起来，两步走过去，长出一口气:“你果然在这！”

丘原本打算隐蔽一会，等贺天解决了这边再出来，可听对方话里的意思倒像是在找自己，就带点疑惑的看着贺天。

这一下却让那林小少爷愣住了，回头瞪着一样愣住的前台，问道:“他谁？！”

前台没回他，心想我也想知道这谁，莫名有点慌。

贺天拉着丘一边往外走一边解释:“我哥在外面订了位，打你电话没人接，定位显示在公司，我离公司最近，就被派来找你了。”

贺天跟丘解释完，看见丘手里提的保温桶，嘴角挑了起来:“你亲手做的？我哥绝对喝得一滴不剩！”

林小少爷看了看被自己骂垃圾的那个保温桶，又看了看管家手里的餐盒，非常想骂街。

很显然，这个看起来像个保镖的家伙似乎并没有那么简单，就在他决定记住他的样子回去派人查的时候，贺天突然停了下来，扭头看着大眼瞪小眼的几个人，抬手指了指身边的丘。

“对了，忘了跟你们介绍，都记住了，这人，我大嫂。”

……

车上，丘突然反应过来，回头问贺天:“贺呈怎么突然约我出去吃饭？”

贺天有点惊讶:“啊？今天不是你们恋爱纪念日吗？你这汤不是特意为今天做的？”

丘整个人一凛，赶紧回答道:“啊，对，是特意做的。”

然后抱着保温桶在心里骂街:“艹！真他妈是七年之痒了吗？！还好我做了个汤！不行，回去得让那个手下出点主意了！”

……

那天，丘满怀愧疚，不过还好，贺呈果然把丘做的汤喝得一滴不剩……还有丘本人也是。


End file.
